Promise
by Avatarmikasa
Summary: Right after chapter 50


Note: Right after the events in chapter 50

The titan had just defeated Hannes, Eren was screaming, titans where surrounding them. Mikasa looked over and saw jean passed out and Armin trying to defend him from an incoming titan the two people she's closest to other than Eren where going to lose. Her body aced so much she couldn't move and Eren didn't have 3d gear. This is it. There's no way to fight back and if we can't fight, we can't win. Mikasas heart started swelling and let her emotions let loose, no walls. These were her last moments and who else to spend it with other than the one she loved the most? "I CANT DO ANYTHING! EVEN BACK THEN I COUDNT DO ANYTHING TO SAVE MOM! ARRGGGGHHHH" Mikasa was in shock. Had he really thought that? "That's not true" and she told him.

She told him thank you for everything for saving me, thank you for teaching me to live, and thank you for coiling me with this scarf. She smiled. Erens expression was surprised and taken aback. But Mikasa did what her heart told her to do, so she leaned in to kiss him. There wasn't a titan hand approaching them, there wasn't people being devoured all around them, there wasn't there two best friends terrified and out cold. It was just them all she wanted was to be by his side. But Eren swooped out of the way "I'll do this, as many times as it takes." "Well keep on being together" the determination in his eyes made half of Mikasa feel like a princess who's knight in shining armor had come to rescue. But the other half was scared and confused as Eren stood there with the titan's hand advancing. But than he punched the air and a swarm of titans started consuming the smiling titan. Mikasa was in shock at the sight before her she didn't even realize Eren had put her on his back and was retreating. "There…eating…it" Eren got on a horse and adjusted her so she was behind him they had a small window while the titans where eating one another. Mikasa was holding on tight to Eren as they quickly rode away from that place that caused so pain. But also happiness she had finally told Eren how much he means to her. How all she wants is to be by his side. And how he wanted to be by her side too. Her heart started beating faster thinking about it. But than she looked around to find Armins terrified face holding jean who was still knocked out, Erwin with no right arm, remembered Hannes, and how much her body hurt. Mikasa buried her face in Erens green cape and tried forgetting the world around them even existed.

'Its been 15 minutes already what was taking him so long!' Eren thought as he sat curled up like a ball outside the infirmary room Mikasa was in. why dose it always turn out this way she always gets hurt because of him. He could protect her this time though. All he could do was protect her from dying the reason why she's in that room is because of him is because he's not strong enough to protect her and keep her safe. And what she said, did she think that was the end? She thought there was no way to fight or win so she poured her heart out, things she's been keeping in for years, she was sure they where going to die. Guilt and determination filled his veins, he vowed to himself that he would protect Mikasa prevent anything bad to happen to her and keep her safe. One day both of them will walk out of the walls into titan-less lands and be free.

The doctor came out, eyes focused on his papers. "Is she alright?! No permanent damage right?! No major cuts or bruises!? She's ok right!?" Eren couldn't help but jump on the doctor he had to know. The doctor just looked around and asked, "Where's Ackermans family?" "I have to tell them first than they can tell you." Erens expression saddened "she doesn't have one" "but please sir were all we got left, I vowed that well be by each others side from now on please" the doctor gave in and looking at his papers again sighed "alright, she's very lucky from what I heard a titan had his grip on her, she only has a few broken bones and some pulled muscles, give her 2 or 3 weeks and she should be out slicing titans again." and with that the doctor left leaving a gilt stricken Eren with watering eyes. He quickly went into the room with Mikasa on the bed sleeping silently. Eren quietly pulled up a chair next to her bed, and gently held her hand. "You know, its because of me that your in pain and wont be out with me, Armin, or even jean for a few weeks." at this point he was blinking away tears. "Your always protecting me and i always treat you like your nothing or a bother, but really Mikasa…" he shoved his face in his arm on the side of the bed next to Mikasa he didn't want to cry like this in front of her, even if she was sleeping "I should be the one protecting you" "I'm…so…s..sorry" he cried. After a few minutes Eren got up ant looked at Mikasas sleeping figure "Mikasa i promise, that one day where going to be together by each others side with no titans to worry about or walls to keep us in. I promise." "You can rest now, I'll protect you."


End file.
